Jueves
by Anngel
Summary: Adaptación de una tema de La Oreja de Vangod...


**By Anngel**

**Jueves**

Si tal vez fuera un poquito más guapa y más lista, me daría el valor que no tengo para acercarme y decir o por lo menos entablar una conversación que no sea – disculpa, me das permiso ¿para bajar?- si es así, todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, cuando corro para llegar al tren que me dejará en el trabajo, ahí está él, con su trenza y sus ojos azul profundo, mirando por la ventanilla del tren, tal vez si me pareciera a las chicas de las revista que siempre va mirando, es un vil libidinoso, pero aun así me gusta.

Lunes:

Me he cambiado de trabajo, antes de trabajaba aquí cerca en Nerima, pero ya he salido de la escuela y necesito costearme los estudios, así que la carrera de Ingeniero en ejecución y administrador de negocios tendrá que ser de noche, en Tokio, luego del trabajo a estudiar y luego al dojo a entrenar si es que quedo viva después de las dos primera actividades. ¡NO PUEDE SER!, me quedé dormida, ya no podré hacer la parada y comprar mi almuerzo en el Neko Haten. Endiablado día, no quedaban ticket para el tren directo, solo uno para el que para en todas las ciudades, que fastidio primer día y llegaré tarde, siento tras de mí un empujón es un joven que al parecer también se quedó dormido – Disculpa, no te he visto – me regaló una sonrisa y pasó al asiento contrario a la ventana donde yo me dirigía a sentar.

¿Quién eres? – se escapa de mis labios y automáticamente tapo mi boca con ambas manos, la anciana del costado sonríe y me regala una flor. Le doy las gracias enérgicamente y pareciera que el tren voló, pues el joven se baja una estación antes de la que yo tengo que hacerlo miro la hora y veo que aun tengo bastante tiempo para ir a comprar un rico almuerzo.

Martes:

Me ha gustado el tren que para en varias estaciones, así que creo será mi tren habitual, voy concentrada en un nuevo libro de recetas "Pato y cerdo asado, entre lo formal y lo casual", bueno no es que sea una lectora prolija, pero me defiendo, entro en el vagón y ahí está de nuevo en el mismo asiento del día anterior, esta vez lleva una camisa chica, si no es el nombre de su empresa es su nombre, Ranma que lindo nombre. Me observo en el vidrio, creo que apropósito, pero me puse una de mis faldas más lindas, con las que mamá me decía que me veía más guapa. Bajó la revista de espectáculos y mira por la ventana, ha dado un suspiro y yo he quedado media tonta (¬¬ y tonta que soy, ya se imaginaran cuanto)… Me ha mirado y me ha encontrado observando su perfil, vuelve a suspirar y yo me estoy muriendo de miedo, no puedo hacer más que fingir que el sol escaso de la mañana me ha afectado, cierro mis ojos lo más rápido que puedo, al abrirlos él ya ha vuelto a mirar el paisaje invernal, estoy temblando, me siento tan inmensamente grande como una larva de hormiga. ¿Qué ya hemos llegado tan rápido?, el baja del tren y continua su camino hasta la entrada, creo que no lo volveré a ver.

Miércoles:

Ya es miércoles y me ha ido de maravilla, me crean o no, mi jefe ya me ascendió de asistente a secretaría administrativa, dice que por mi carácter explosivo podré lidiar sin problemas con los clientes problemáticos, ¿Qué habrá querido decir?, solo me vio discutiendo con Rioga, porque no trajo los materiales correcto y cuando él me gritaba yo saqué mi mazo y lo golpee, oh! Ahora que lo pienso, ya sé porque me quiere atendiendo clientes problemáticos.

Bueno ahora estoy leyendo a un autor extranjero me ha gustado, Gustavo Adolfo Becker, preciosas historias de misterio, ha habido un poema en especial…

LIII

Volverán las oscuras golondrinas

en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,

y otra vez con el ala a sus cristales

jugando llamarán.

Pero aquellas que el vuelo refrenaban

tu hermosura y mi dicha a contemplar,

aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres...

ésas... ¡no volverán!

Volverán las tupidas madreselvas

de tu jardín las tapias a escalar,

y otra vez a la tarde aún más hermosas

sus flores se abrirán.

Pero aquellas cuajadas de rocío

cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar

y caer como lágrimas del día...

ésas... ¡no volverán!

Volverán del amor en tus oídos

las palabras ardientes a sonar;

tu corazón de su profundo sueño

tal vez despertará.

Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,

como se adora a Dios ante su altar,

como yo te he querido..., desengáñate,

nadie así te amará.

_Gustavo Odolfo Becker; Poemas y Rimas._

Hermoso ¿no creen?, creo que por hoy me conformaré con seguir con el libro, él no ha venido a nuestra cita diaria en el tren, ya vamos llegando a donde él con normalidad desciende… Ha sido un milagro ha subido acá y esta vez va con una boina y gafas, su camisa China, son su nombre bordado y un pequeño bolso deportivo. Al bajar está ahí sentado en su asiento de siempre, me volteo a mirar el sol y él me mira sonríe y yo desciendo.

Jueves:

Me he quedado dormida, papá se ha molestado, Nabiki ha sacado mi chaqueta, Kasumi salió con Tófu, les grité que lo único que deseaba era paz di un portazo y salí de la casa, me fui caminando lento, pese a lo tarde que era, como nunca me fui observando las calles el cielo, las casas y lo lindo que era el lugar, pese a que jamás lo había notado. Llegue a la estación, me dijeron que aun quedaban boletos para el directo, pero aun así preferí el otro tren, no tenía ganas de trabajar.

Que rabia mi asiento de siempre va ocupado por unas chicas de secundaria, es el mejor para poder observalo, el único asiento libre es frente a…

Ranma… - ¿Qué hice?, he dicho su nombre a toda voz, soy el centro de atención del tren, trágame tierra, ahora por favor.

Sabes no te conozco, más que los viajes que hemos tenido es este tren, pero ya comenzaba extrañarte, pensé que no te vería ayer cuando tuve que cambiar mi ruta… Por falta de pasajes el lunes tomé este tren y ya no quise cambiar.

Yo…

Ya conoces mi nombre Ranma, Ranma Saotome ¿y tú?

Akane, Akane Tendo…

Te parece si cambiamos y hoy ninguno de los dos va a trabajar…

Me parece…

Sabes me has sorprendido aquel día cuando abrasaste así a la anciana que te dio la flor…

Es solo que pocas veces una desconocida tiene atenciones tan lindas con una… Este será un día especial.

Nos bajamos en la próxima, hay una cafetería muy buena ahí

Mi vida ha cambiado… - Me tomó las manos y yo lo he respondido apretando con fuerza, mientras vamos entrando en el túnel… ¿Qué pasa?

No lo sé, puede a ver sido un desperfecto técnico

Y esas explosiones… - un pasajero de otro vagón grita, son bombas, ¡debemos salir!

Ranma – en la oscuridad intento tocar su rostro, el se apresura toma el mío y me besa en los labios…

Solo si no sobrevivimos, quiero que sepas que te estuve esperando toda la vida…

Las expoliciones, fueron sucesivas hasta llegar al vagón antes del que íbamos, los gritos de las personas fueron ahogados por el sonido de las estructuras rompiéndose sobre nosotros, mi compañía me protegió, dejó que todo el peso callera sobre él protegiéndome… Así fue como hoy luego de un año, de haber conocido a aquel hombre que se volvió parte de mi vida, hoy lo visito en el lugar donde siempre lo encuentro tan inmutable como siempre.

Hola amor… ¿Cómo estás hoy?... No crees que el sol pega muy fuerte para estar ahí, bueno no te lo reprocharé más, no te preocupes no lo haré más… Solo espero que la próxima vez que venga te encuentres mucho mejor. Te amo…

Las heridas ya están sanadas… Si aceptas a este pobre sobreviviente de una catástrofe – me tomó del brazo y nos quedamos ahí. A veces pienso que hubiera sido de mi vida, si aquel día no me hubiera quedado dormida… Sí aquel día hubiera tomado el expreso… Sí aquel día no te hubiera conocido…

One Shot cortito, pero dedicado a mi amiga Trekumy, que ya me estaba alegando que no escribía nada de Ranma… Miles de Cariños y pronto estaré publicando otro One… Posiblemente el año nuevo de aquella navidad… 1º Fic que subí a la pagina…

Atte. Anngel


End file.
